Let me Teach You how to Fly
by Katarok
Summary: fem!Hiccup story as Hannah. male!Astrid as Aster. After Toothless Rescues Hannah from in the Dragonpit, she takes off with him and leaves Berk. What adventures She and Toothless will face, now that they are alone? How deep will a rider with her dragon can bond?(no sex you bestiality pervs) Will she be able to stop the mad Drago Bludvist from dominating all humans and dragons alike?


Hello, this is an idea I had for a while, not very Original IK, but still, I will try to make the best of it.

 _Disclaimer: Thankfully, I don't own How to Train Your Dragon(obviously) If I did this crap wouldn't be a Fanfic._

Also since my native Language is not English, please inform me of any Grammatical or Vocabulary mistakes I may do. Also, any bits of advice on how to hone my writing are welcome and appreciated.

Uhhh I am looking for an image for the fanfic as well as beta readers btw.

 **Let me Teach You how to Fly Chapter 1: Leaving Berk**

* * *

"Toothless! NO, LET GO OF HIM!" Hannah was shouting at the Vikings holding Toothless down, but none of them would hear her. So desperately she faced her father.

"DAD PLEASE YOU HAVE TO STOP THEM! THEY ARE HURTING HIM HE WAS ONLY TRYING TO PROTECT ME!DAD" but with no avail. Stoik was giving her the same look like everyone else, a mixed look of confusion and disappointment. Toothless had clearly saved her from the Horrendous Nightmare, yet none of those stubborn Vikings could understand that. To them, Dragons were mad bloodthirsty beasts that followed no logic or reason. She couldn't change them after all. Yet here was before her savior getting stamped like a maggot by at least 5 Vikings. Not knowing what else she could do she jumped in grabbed the arm of the man holding Toothless' jaw closed.

"LET GO!" she shouted. And pulled this man's arm with more strength that she had ever displayed in her life, all in the effort to save her only friend. The man Moved one of his arms to push Hannah away. But that loosed his grip on Toothless' mouth. Toothless grabbed the opportunity after all an instant was all that the dragon needed. He quickly fired a fireball at the ground in front of him. The explosion shocked and blasted everyone back and created a lot of needed smoke. During the confusion, Toothless ran at Hannah who had also been blasted by his attack. He quickly helped her get up. And she immediately jumped on top of him set herself in the saddle and in front of everyone else, Hannah and Toothless leaped in the air and flew away from Berk.

"I am sorry.." with tears was all that she could say when she heard her father shouting her name.

She didn't go far. Toothless' Tailfin was damaged, while it could fly it would be a huge risk to go on a journey with that. A good thing she had already created a spared tail fin and saddle in case something goes wrong. In fact, she was prepared for this day. Hannah wasn't the strongest, bravest or toughest of the Vikings. But she was one of the smartest and most cautious. Her brains had given her plans and patents. Had helped Berk endure even the coldest winters. She and Toothless landed on that small steep valley that was their home until now. After replacing the black dragon's tail fin. She went to check on their emergency supplies.

"Thank the Gods. Everything it's intact" she murmured to herself. As she started to prepare for this long journey.

"So you are leaving?"

Hannah jumped only to face Aster behind her. Aster let out a small laugh.

"You got here fast." Hannah murmured and she got back to work.

Aster grinned in return. "I am a fast runner after all and almost anyone is stunned after what you pulled back there," after Hannah didn't respond, Aster continued "So are you going to leave?"

"Yes, I have no choice." She couldn't even look him in the eyes as she continued preparing for her journey.

"There is always a choice, You can stay here, You can…."

"Let Toothless die." She cut him off "You saw them in the Dragonpit, they will kill him, Aster." She said with a sad tone.

"You don't know that! Hey if I can accept Toothless, so can your Father, Gobber and everyone else. You don't have to leave Everything and Everyone behind!" Aster has clearly upset and was desperately trying to convince Hannah to stay.

Hannah was preparing Toothless' saddle while she responded "Look at him Aster he is only Night Fury ever found. Even if somehow my stubborn father gets convinced there still the fact that whoever slays him will end the reputation of possibly the only one to ever kill a Night Fury. Toothless wouldn't last a week in Berk."

"I get it that he has to go alright. But why YOU have to go with him? You are going to abandon us because you can't keep your Pet?!" Toothless got a little angry after hearing that but Hannah calmed him instantly.

"Toothless can't fly without me Aster" Hannah said pointing at Toothless' artificial fin. "A downed dragon it's a dead dragon."

"That doesn't mean that you have to go down with him! I mean snap out of it you are Viking are you going to abandon us for the sake of a Reptile?" Aster was sad and upset he tried his best to convince Hannah, but deep inside he knew that Hannah had made up her mind and she was as stubborn as her old man.

Hannah was shocked at hearing that but she quickly responded with a sad tone "You can survive without me he can't"

"So? Hannah, please do not…."

"Aster please Stop It!" Hannah cut him off. " You don't understand the bond I have with Toothless."

Both Aster and Hannah calmed down for a moment then Hannah continued "I wanted to be both a Viking and a Dragon Rider, but I always knew that it wouldn't work out and one day I would have to choose between one or the other." She turned to look Aster straight into his eyes "I choose to be a Dragon Rider." she stated.

"Hannah I...I" He looked into her eyes full of resolve and determination what could he possibly say to her right now other than "I understand, I DO NOT APPROVE, but I understand"

Hannah in return smiled and kissed him in his cheek "Thank you Aster" Aster blushed a little.  
Hannah got up into the saddle she turned to face Aster while holding something in her hands "Can you deliver this to my father or if you think that he will be furious to you send it to Gobber for him to deliver it's my last farewell and a parting gift" Aster noted and accepted the sealed package. After that Toothless was preparing for a Takeoff, while she heard footsteps approaching and her father shouting her name once more.

"I have to go." she said with some tears

"Where will you go now?" Aster asked.

Hannah looked upon the clouds and blue sky. "I don't know perhaps we will go everywhere and see all there is to see about this world, perhaps we will drown at a storm in the middle of the treacherous ocean, perhaps we will find a place where humans and dragons can live together in peace and prosperity. Who knows? One thing is certain whether we live or die we will do so, together!" And the Black Dragon took off.

* * *

Well, folks, that's it for this chapter! Reviews & etc are always welcomed also if you have any ideas for this fanfic don't be afraid to contact me, I'd love to hear them. As for updates when I have time and feel like it.

Uhhh 1 last note I haven't seen Riders of Berk so yeah I don't know what's going on in the Archipelago from the show's perspective but I will try to do my research(no promises). Expect a good number of OCs to pop-up


End file.
